spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sponge Rockers
The Sponge Rockers are a band formed in 1987 by SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Nat Peterson and Squidward Tentacles. They play punk, grunge and other electric guitar-using genres. They are influenced by Husker Du, who broke up the year they were formed. Formation and Shrimp Claws Again (1987-88) The Sponge Rockers formed in 1987 as an underground punk band, SpongeBob went under the alias Robert Square. Squidward Tentacles joined the band shortly after it was formed by SpongeBob and Patrick Star, he requested to be the lead vocalist, but was denied that position and settled for drums, as he agreed that that was his best instrument. Squidward had played drums in two other bands (Give Them No Shelter, The Rollers) before The Sponge Rockers, so he had experience with the drums. After Squidward joined, they performed their first show, which was described as "Insane" and "Brutal" by concert goers, as well as people who heard the concert outside of the CBGB's underwater counterpart, CBCG. SpongeBob would frequently run into the crowd, swearing. In 1988, after many broken bones and concerts, they released their debut album, Shrimp Claws Again. The album was met with praise by punk fans but didn't break through, as it only sold a few thousand copies. It is currently considered a collectors item and a cult classic, some comparing it to the earliest releases of The Germs. Spring Sprung EP and Tartar Sauce (1989-90) Spring Sprung was released in the Spring of 1989, as a special EP for concertgoers, only a few are currently circulating. The songs on the EP were re-recorded on Jelly Jump Tartar Sauce was recorded in the following year, with a lot of hard work and effort poured in, the album sounds significantly different from anything else the band ever put out in their 30 year career. After the album, a brief hiatus was taken. Arrival of Nat Peterson, Bikini Bottom Style (1992) After the band had reformed, Nat Peterson, a personal friend of SpongeBob Squarepants asked to join the band, noting his work in, now defunct, punk band, Nat's Gnats. Nat joined on bass guitar in the fall of 1992. Shortly after hiring Nat, the band released their final album as a three-piece, Bikini Bottom Style. The album acted as a breakthrough for the band and was met with critical acclaim. Members * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead vocals, lead guitar * Patrick Star - backing vocals, rhythm guitar * Nat Peterson - bass guitar * Squidward Tentacles - drums, percussion. Former members * Jacob Lawrence (touring member, keyboards - 1990 - 2004) * Tyler Patrick (accordion - 1995 - 1998, died 1998) Discography * Shrimp Claws Again (1988) * Tartar Sauce (1990) * Bikini Bottom Style ''(1992) * ''Sea At Our Flippers (1995) * Jelly Jump ''(1997) * ''Barnacles on the Skin ''(2001) * ''Salt Water Blues ''(2004) * ''Chum Bucket Cesspool ''(2007) * ''Heaven of the Krusty Krab ''(2010) * ''Flipping Another Burger ''(2014) * ''Salt Soaked Life ''(2016) * ''Dolls eye Ingestion (2017) * EPs * Spring Sprung EP (1989) * Where We Are Now (1999) * ''Just Another Corner ''(2009) * Live albums * ''Live at Freddie's 1989-11-24 ''(1990) * ''Connection ''(2005) * Demos * ''Recorded Outtakes and Such 1987-2004 ''(2005) Category:Music Category:Thejohnfan Category:2016 Category:Bands